<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Und ich stelle den Wecker auf gestern mit dir by Estelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573221">Und ich stelle den Wecker auf gestern mit dir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle'>Estelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Verbotene Liebe, Verbotene Liebe Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul sitzt auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett und starrt sein Handy an. Eigentlich hat er kaum etwas anderes gemacht in den letzten zwei Tagen.<br/>Die Voicemail anzuhören hat er sich noch immer nicht getraut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Livia Verhoven &amp; Paul Verhoven, Oliver Sabel/Paul Verhoven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Und ich stelle den Wecker auf gestern mit dir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/gifts">Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Für Tanja, weil ich dich da mit reingezogen hab und du meine 500 Nachrichten am Tag erträgst &lt;3</p>
<p>Der Titel ist aus <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io_lvDGsbkU">Minibar</a> von Alexa Feser, eindeutig der Soundtrack hierzu. (Und Video bis zu Ende gucken, weil darum :P)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul sitzt auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett und starrt sein Handy an. Eigentlich hat er kaum etwas anderes gemacht in den letzten zwei Tagen.<br/>
Die Voicemail anzuhören hat er sich noch immer nicht getraut. Ist doch eh klar, dass Olli nur sagen wird, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehen will und er sich bloß nicht mehr melden braucht.<br/>
Schließlich war er schon immer für alle eine einzige Enttäuschung, warum sollte es dann jetzt anders sein?<br/>
Sein Finger schwebt über dem “löschen” Button, aber dann denkt er kurz an Ollis sanftes Lächeln und wie nett er sonst immer zu ihm ist und wie er ihm gesagt hat, dass er perfekt ist, und schmeißt das Handy frustriert aufs Bett.<br/>
Das führt doch alles zu nichts.<br/>
Einmal ging es ihm nicht nur um Sex - obwohl der auch wirklich wirklich gut war - und natürlich ruiniert er prompt alles.<br/>
Er sieht auf die halb leere Vodkaflasche neben sich, versucht, doch wieder danach zu greifen, als plötzlich Livia in der Tür steht.<br/>
“Paul! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?” Sie sieht halb genervt und halb besorgt aus, und Paul zuckt nur mit den Schultern.<br/>
“Wir brauchen dich im Büro!”<br/>
“Niemand braucht mich.” Okay, das ist vielleicht ein bisschen sehr dramatisch, aber so fühlt er sich gerade.<br/>
“Ooookay.” Livia runzelt die Stirn und setzt sich dann neben ihn auf den Boden. “Was ist passiert? Also, abgesehen vom üblichen Wahnsinn?”<br/>
Darüber muss Paul kurz grinsen, dann seufzt er, sagt aber nichts.<br/>
Livia stößt leicht mit ihrer Schulter an seine. “Komm schon. Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst.”<br/>
Resigniert legt Paul die Stirn auf seine Knie und murmelt: “Hab mich mit Olli gestritten.”<br/>
“Oh? Ich dachte, es läuft so gut bei euch?”<br/>
“Ja, bis ich Idiot alles falsch gemacht hab. Wie immer halt.”<br/>
Die Vodkaflasche sieht schon wieder sehr attraktiv aus, aber Livia legt den Arm um ihn und zieht ihn an sich.<br/>
“Erzähl mir das genauer.”<br/>
“Wir haben uns nach dem Boardmeeting getroffen, und ich war, naja… weil du weißt schon…”<br/>
Livia nickt, die Sorge um ihn deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen, und er seufzt.<br/>
“Also hab ich mich wie der letzte Idiot benommen, und er hat quasi gesagt, dass ich nur ein dummes Kind bin, und jetzt will er doch eh nichts mehr von mir wissen. Er hat ne Voicemail hinterlassen…”<br/>
“Und?” Livia sieht ihn auffordernd an<br/>
“Habs nicht angehört”, gibt er zu, und sie verdreht die Augen.<br/>
“Okay, gib mir dein Handy!”<br/>
“Ist irgendwo auf dem Bett”, sagt er ihr sofort, weil er weiß, dass sie eh nicht locker lassen wird.<br/>
“Ich hör mir das jetzt an!”, erklärt sie und Paul ist klar, dass jeder Protest zwecklos ist. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach besser so, dann kann sie ihm sagen, was er schon weiß, nämlich dass es mit Olli vorbei ist, und er kann endlich mit Sache abschließen.<br/>
Livia hat das Handy am Ohr und ihr Lächeln wird immer breiter. “Das musst du dir auf jeden Fall anhören!”<br/>
Bevor er etwas dagegen sagen kann, spielt sie die Nachricht nochmal ab und Paul kann kaum glauben, was er da hört.<br/>
“Er vermisst mich?”<br/>
Livia grinst. “Paul, der Typ ist sowas von in dich verliebt!”<br/>
“Meinst du echt?” Das ist auf jeden Fall zu schön, um wahr zu sein.<br/>
Statt zu antworten spielt Livia einfach die Nachricht nochmal ab, und er ist sich sicher, dass er jetzt rot wird.<br/>
“Und den Herzchen in deinen Augen nach zu urteilen, ist er auch nicht alleine damit”, erklärt sie grinsend und Paul kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln.<br/>
“Vielleicht.”<br/>
“Okay, du gehst jetzt duschen und Zähne putzen, und dann zu ihm!”, fordert sie, und er wird doch wieder unsicher.<br/>
“Was ist, wenn er mich nicht sehen will?”<br/>
“Hallo? Muss ichs dir nochmal vorspielen? Geh jetzt!”<br/>
Sie schubst ihn sanft, und er gibt auf.<br/>
“Okay, okay!”</p>
<p>Zwei Stunden später steht er dann vor Ollis Tür und ist natürlich nervös. Was, wenn Olli ihn doch nicht sehen will? Oder er gar nicht da ist? Keine Zeit hat?<br/>
Vielleicht hätte er besser anrufen sollen, oder noch besser einfach texten. Er ist drauf und dran wieder zu gehen, aber dann denkt er daran, wie Olli klang, als er “sehr wichtig” gesagt hat, und klingelt doch.<br/>
Als Olli die Tür öffnet, sieht er erstmal nur überrascht aus. “Paul!”<br/>
“Hi.” Scheiße, er hat keine Ahnung, wie man sowas macht. “Ähm, ich hab deine Nachricht gehört.”<br/>
Olli zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, und Paul wird klar, dass das Ganze schon zwei Tage her ist. Was, wenn er seine Meinung inzwischen geändert hat? Wenn er erkannt hat, dass Paul es nicht Wert ist, auf ihn zu warten? Naja, jetzt ist er schonmal hier, da kann er es zumindest noch sagen, weshalb er hergekommen ist. Und die Vodkaflasche wartet zumindest sicher auf ihn.<br/>
“Also, es tut mir Leid! Ich hab mich wie ein kompletter Idiot benommen. Das war einfach dumm von mir. Aber naja... “ Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sieht zu Boden. “Du fehlst mir auch.”<br/>
“Paul”, beginnt Olli, und vielleicht will er das lieber gar nicht hören.<br/>
“Ich bin zu spät oder? Ja klar bin ich das.” Schließlich kann er nie irgendwas richtig machen, also warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? “Ist okay. Ich wollte dir das nur sagen. Also dann.”<br/>
Er will sich abwenden, aber Olli greift nach seinem Handgelenk und hält ihn auf.<br/>
“Du bist nicht zu spät.”<br/>
Ollis Stimme klingt so sanft, dass sein Herz schneller schlägt, und als er aufsieht, direkt in seine warmen Augen, ist er sich sicher, dass er auf jeden Fall in diesen Mann verliebt ist.<br/>
“Wirklich?”, muss er trotzdem nachfragen und Olli lächelt ganz leicht.<br/>
“Wirklich. Ich hab gemeint, was ich gesagt hab. Ich vermisse dich. Und es tut mir auch Leid. Das mit deinem Vater hab ich nicht so gemeint.”<br/>
Paul zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ist okay. Ich hab mich auf jeden Fall super blöd benommen. Aber…” Er tritt ein kleines bisschen näher an Olli, fast sicher, dass er ihn nicht abweisen wird. “Heißt das, du gibst mir noch eine Chance?”<br/>
Olli lächelt. “Wenn du mir noch eine gibst.”<br/>
Als Antwort küsst er ihn, und als Olli den Kuss erwidert, denkt er, dass er vielleicht doch endlich mal was richtig gemacht hat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich hab nicht erklärt, was da jetzt bei ihrem Date mit ihm los war, einfach weil ich (noch?) keine Ahnung hab, was das ist, aber er und Livia reden ja über alles, also wird sie es schon wissen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>